


That Was Before

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It surprises everyone involved when Gabriel turns up on their metaphorical doorstep and offers his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Before

**Author's Note:**

> For wolfandstar at Tumblr for Christmas

It surprised everyone involved when Gabriel appeared on their metaphorical doorstep and offered his help. Castiel was wary but welcoming. Sam was accommodating and talked to him very little. Dean hated him and didn't try to hide it. 

'I was hoping for a little more hospitality from you of all people, Dean,' Gabriel said. He was sitting on Dean's bed, arms crossed and smirking. 'I remember you - how did you phrase it? - "liked my style".'

'Yeah, until your style involved killing me a hundred times over!' Dean barked. 'Oh, and before I knew your style included running away from home and responsibility.'

Gabriel's expression contorted into something ugly and angry. 'Shut up,' he growled, dropping his hands. 'You don't know anything. You didn't know what it was like.'

'Maybe not, but I know I wouldn't have run away,' Dean said coldly. 

'You're human. You can't even begin to _imagine_ it.' Gabriel was shaking, and Dean knew he'd hit a nerve - but victory was hollow and stale. 

'If the lot of you are so superior, then why'd your daddy leave you?' Dean sneered, and then his back was pressed against a wall, all air swept from his lungs.

'This is getting to be a familiar position,' he breathed out, still unable to keep himself from making the witty quip. 

'I said " _shut up_ ",' Gabriel said, voice low in anger. 'Don't you dare say another word against me and my family.'

'Or what?' Dean said, although speaking was getting more and more difficult. 'You wouldn't kill me.'

'Wouldn't I?' For a moment, the pressure on Dean's chest increased.

'Nope. Your brother needs me. Even if you're on our side now, you still wouldn't.'

And then Dean was abruptly dropped on his feet. He took one large gulp of air before straightening up, trying to look calm and collected. 

'You really think that's the reason I wouldn't kill you?' Gabriel said coolly. 

'That, and you're a coward.'

Something that felt like a block of reinforced concrete slammed into Dean's jaw and he flew back into the wall. A sickening crack filled the air as his jawbone broke. He was surprised he hadn't flown through the wall, and looked up to see that the block had been Gabriel's fist. Oddly enough, Gabriel looked close to tears as he bent down next to Dean. Dean was suddenly filled with fear, doubting his original assertion that Gabriel wouldn't kill him. 

'Stop provoking me,' Gabriel said, and it sounded like a plea. 'I hate getting angry.' He placed a hand on the side of Dean's face, and Dean felt a warmth fill him as his jaw fixed itself. 

'You're easy to provoke,' Dean said. He was now convinced that he had a permanent death wish. 

'You want to know why I won't kill you?' Gabriel asked, ignoring the slight. 'I thought you'd know.' He smiled a smile full of self-deprecation. 'Don't you remember? I like you. Both you and Sam.'

Dean did remember. He just didn't think past words counted anymore. 

'You traumatised Sammy,' Dean said as an accusation. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Yes I did. Went through the trouble and he still doesn't get it - neither do you, apparently. Look, I'm sorry. If I'd known the extent of the thickness of your brother's skull, I wouldn't have done it.'

Dean wasn't quite sure what this meant, but he found himself nodding. 'You like us 'cause we remind you of your brothers, don't you?'

'Probably. I've never really thought about it.'

Somehow, this admission warmed him to Gabriel a little, and when Gabriel squeezed his arm, he didn't pull away. 

'How are you so good at making me angry?'

'You remind me of myself,' Dean said, the acknowledgement surprising him as much as it surprised Gabriel. But it was true - Gabriel's devil-may-care attitude, and how much he _really_ cared - that was like Dean, and the way Gabriel covered it up with tricks - given the chance, Dean wasn't sure he wouldn't do the same. 

'If I hadn't done that to Sam, you'd still like me, wouldn't you?' Gabriel asked, suddenly smiling. 

'Maybe.'

'Okay.' Gabriel's lips were warm against Dean's, and he noticed somehow, that Gabriel didn't breathe. Maybe all angels didn't breathe. 'I'll make you like me again,' Gabriel said, pulling away. 

'You're adorable,' Dean said sardonically. 

'Getting off to a good start already,' Gabriel grinned.


End file.
